


Flying Low

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mile High Club, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryan and Mark join the mile high club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Low

Bryan’s book was quite interesting. It really was. It had an original plot, believable characters with actual depth, and the themes were intriguing enough to keep even the most casual reader hooked.

But Bryan wasn’t reading his book. He was watching Mark.

He was across the aisle, his head also buried in a book, his elbow propped against the arm-rest of his seat. The other three lads were further up the plane, in the rows closer to the front of the private first-class section. Bryan couldn’t see them from here.

He glanced over at Mark again, watching the way the shadow of his book fell on his lap, the way he shifted uncomfortably every few moments, trying to find a good position. The way he bit his lip every now and then, the way he licked the tip of a finger before he turned each page. The way his brow wrinkled as he read, the way he scratched his neck lazily, the way he smiled a little when he got to the funny part.

Bryan smiled, turning down a page-corner to keep his place and leaning across, tired of watching Mark. It was all well and good to watch Mark, of course, but there was something not-enough about it. Something he hoped to remedy.

“Mark,” he whispered. Mark didn’t look up, just kept staring down at his book. Licked one of those fingers. Turned the page. Wrinkled his brow.

Bryan smiled. Mark was adorable when he got absorbed in something.

“Mark,” he whispered again.

Mark looked up.

Smiled.

“What?” Mark mouthed. Bryan grinned.

“Are the others asleep?” He whispered, hoping that if he was heard by any of the others the question would be construed as courtesy and not as an excuse to get some private time alone with his boyfriend. Not that they knew Mark was his boyfriend.

Mark slid a bookmark into place and put the closed book down before standing up slightly in his seat, craning his neck to look over the seat in front of him. Then he sat back down, nodding at Bryan.

“I think so.”

Bryan smiled, crooking a finger at Mark. The younger boy went willingly, a devilish smirk on his face, and sank into the seat next to Bryan.

“Hi,” Mark whispered. He touched the book on Bryan’s lap, making Bryan shudder as it was pressed down into his groin. “Good book?” He smirked.

“It’s getting better every second.”

The younger man chuckled softly, leaning back in his chair.

“Such an eejit.”

“Yeah, but you…” Bryan glanced around, aware of the possibility that the others could wake up at any time. He shook his head, peeking up under his lashes at Mark, who grinned. “…love me,” he mouthed.

An eyebrow arched teasingly and Mark pressed down again. Bryan wriggled in his seat, biting his lip and glaring at the attractive young man staring him down.

“You bet,” Mark whispered, leaning in closer. “Want something, do ya?”

“However did you know?” Bryan leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes as a hand slipped under the book and closed on the front of his jeans. He sucked in a breath, laughing. “Mark!"

“You’ve kinda burnt the hairs on the back of my neck away, with all the staring you’ve been doing. That was my first hint.”

Bryan snorted, pushing into the hand as it went to move away. He hadn’t thought Mark had noticed.

“What can I say? You’re fun to look at.”

Mark pressed down again, hard this time, his fingers tightening on Bryan’s ever-hardening length.

“You’re fun to touch,” Mark whispered, his chin resting on Bryan’s shoulder while his hand stroked up over the zip and onto the waistband of Bryan’s jeans. Bryan turned, catching his lover’s eyes. So close. Their noses pressed together, Mark’s lips almost brushing his, sweet breath on his mouth.

“Mark…” Bryan found his mouth whispering his lover’s name without consulting his brain first. “Come on,” he murmured. “Come on.”

A tongue touched his mouth, and Bryan poked out his own, letting them slip together, their lips still torturously apart. He felt the tip of Mark’s tongue tease his own, and the younger man giggle softly, a hand coming up to stroke his hair, cradling the back of his head while Mark’s other hand fumbled itself under the waistband of Bryan’s jeans, lifting away buttons.

“You are just too easy, McFadden.”

“And you’re playing too hard to get.” Reaching up his own hand, Bryan thrust his hand into the short strands of Mark’s hair, yanking him into a proper kiss. He felt Mark’s surprised laugh, and grinned. The man had been too busy teasing Bryan to notice him move. And was now too busy kissing him to notice Bryan’s other hand move.

There was another surprised noise, this one a groan as Mark’s hand was pushed deep within Bryan’s jeans, fingers jerking against Bryan’s balls and cock, which was pressed hard against the inside of the denim, briefly making him wish he’d worn underwear.

Mark didn’t really seem to mind, though.

“That… is nice,” Mark muttered, pulling away from Bryan’s lips. Their eyes caught again, both filled with mischievous smiles.

“I think I need the loo,” Bryan stated. Mark grinned, raising an eyebrow.

“Off you go, then. I’ll just entertain myself here.”

“Right.”

Bryan crawled over his boyfriend, feeling Mark push up whenever their bodies touched. Then, as he reached the aisle, he let a hand brush over the erection that was beginning to bulge in the front of Mark’s jeans, not as insistent as Bryan’s but still impressive. He felt his mouth water when Mark jerked in his seat, lip bitten to hide a gasp.

“See you in a bit.”

Thanking god the toilets were behind their seats and not up the front of the cabin where he’d have to walk past the other lads, Bryan ducked down the aisle, hearing Mark moving already. Impatient sod! By the time he’d made it to the toilet door, he could feel hot breath on the back of his neck, and giggled when a hand reached around him, pushing open the door and shoving Bryan unceremoniously into the tiny space, leaving him stumbling against the sink.

“Hi,” Mark whispered, locking the door behind him. “Bit cramped in here.”

“Yeah, I noticed that.” Bryan looked about himself. “Never knew you were into this kind of thing. All I wanted was a pee, and you feel the need to watch.”

“Yeah, it’s a kink.” Mark laughed, wrapping his arms around Bryan’s shoulders, pushing into him and making Bryan groan at the press of sexy, strong man in his arms. “Know what else I’m into?”

Bryan didn’t even bother to reply. All he could do was kiss. Hell, Mark was the most attractive person he’d ever met, so it wasn’t hard to be taken over by the overwhelming sexiness of him, even if they were in a small, cramped bathroom speeding along at thousands of feet above the ground.

Trying to manoeuvre both of them around in the small space was hard, but they managed it without too many bumped elbows, and Bryan only got his foot stepped on once. By the time Mark’s back was against the mirror and Bryan was lifting him up onto the sink, they were both sweating and giggling, and Bryan’s trousers were around his knees.

“That’s really nice.” Mark breathed, looking down at the heavy erection Bryan was sporting. Bryan grinned, reaching down to stroke it to full hardness, though that didn’t take long. Mark moaned, trying to reach down and touch him, but not having enough space to do so. Instead, while Bryan laughed, he lifted his own hips and pushed his own jeans down, wriggling until he could kick them over his shoes.

“You think we’ve got enough room for that?” Bryan asked while Mark attempted to lift his knees, nearly falling off the counter in the process.

Biting his lips, a stubborn set to his brow, Mark slid off the sink, both of them trying not to step on each other again or fall into the toilet while Mark wriggled around to face the other direction, putting both hands on the counter and bending forward.

“Right. Off we go, then.”

“You better have condoms after that manoeuvre.”

“In my jeans.” Mark sighed. So Bryan bent down as best he could, hooking the waistband of Mark’s jeans and biting the soft, round arse in front of him in the process, hearing Mark groan. After a moment of fishing around, the condoms were in his hand, as well as a little packet of lube.

“You came prepared!”

“Can we talk about it later, when we’re out of this stupid cupboard?”

Laughing again, Bryan attempted to open the lube, swearing when the corner wouldn’t rip. He pulled and tugged, but it didn’t want to come open at all, and he was fast losing his patience and his erection, even with Mark bent over so deliciously in front of him.

Then the lube came open.

He swore as the packet burst all over his hand, covering it in slippery goo.

“Argh! Come on!” He glared at the mess, trying to will it back into the packet with only his thoughts and a great amount of frustration while Mark collapsed into laughter in front of him.

“Just use what you’ve got.” Mark was still laughing, and Bryan joined in, smearing as much of the lube as he could into the valley between Mark’s cheeks, pushing in a couple of fingers and feeling Mark’s body tighten, the laughter stopping. “Oh…”

“Okay?”

“Yep.” Mark hissed in a breath, hands tightening on the counter in front of him. “Uh huh.” Bryan felt his flagging erection come back immediately.

“I don’t have much lef…”

“It’s okay, just… get on with it. Condom, lube, fuck me. Now. They’ll come looking for us if we’re not careful.”

Nodding, Bryan rolled on the condom, a little tricky with only one hand, and coated it with the lube once it was fit snugly around his erection. Mark moaned as fingers slid into him again, Bryan kissing the back of his neck.

“Ready?” Bryan whispered. Mark nodded.

“Hurry up.”

God, it was so tight. Bryan closed his eyes against Mark’s back, pushing close to him in the confined space of the bathroom, feeling hot, lubricated walls enclose his cock, Mark’s body shaking slightly, hearing soft moans and whimpers. A hand tightened on his, pulling it down to Mark’s own erection.

“Fuck me,” Mark panted.

“Mmhmm,” Bryan agreed, his teeth closing on Mark’s shoulder. Mark whimpered, biting his lips to muffle the noises, then releasing them when Bryan leaned forward for a kiss, their mouths slipping together while Bryan picked up the pace, willing his climax closer.

“God yes.” Mark managed to stifle his moans, letting Bryan’s lips go and leaning over the sink, pushing back hard, squeezing his muscles tighter around Bryan, just the way he knew Bryan loved it.

God. Tight.

He had to come.

He didn’t want to. He wanted to savour this.

He had to hurry up.

But god, so… so tight…

“Come on, babe,” Mark groaned less than a minute later, pushing back even harder, one hand fisting his own cock. “Come for me.”

“Oh god,” Bryan heard himself say, everything in him focused on coming right fucking now. Right now. God, but Mark felt so good…

Noises were coming out of Mark’s mouth, the same kind he always made when he was coming, but strangely devoid of sound. The usual moans and shouts, the animal groans, were diminished to harsh gasps and whimpers. Bryan could feel himself biting his lip, trying to muffle his own, and then he felt hot wetness gush over the hand he’d unconsciously fisted Mark’s cock with.

Bryan came, closing his eyes and trying not to let his head explode with the urge to scream.

“Oh wow.”

“Yeah,” Bryan agreed, helping Mark stand up, shuddering when he felt his cock slip from Mark’s stretched passage. “You okay?”

“Uh huh.” Mark ran a hand over his face, attempted to turn around again in the small space. “Yep. Good. Right as rain.” He snorted out another laugh as they both tried to get to their jeans at the same time, their foreheads colliding in the small space. “Ow,” he giggled as Bryan rubbed his forehead.

“You want to go first or shall I?” Bryan asked when they were both finally dressed, feeling sleepy and sated as he watched his lover pull the sweaty shirt away from his skin with a disgusted grimace.

“You can.” Mark whispered, glancing at himself in the mirror. “Just gonna tidy myself up a bit first.”

“Diva.”

“Fuck off, McFadden.” Mark snorted. “It’s not my fault you’d look gorgeous crawling out of a rubbish skip.”

Giving Mark the usual smile that said ‘what-are-you-talking-about-you-sexy-creature?’, Bryan turned toward the door, pressing his hand down on the handle.

And came face-to-face with Shane.

“Er…” Bryan started. He felt Mark move behind him, maybe trying to climb on top of the toilet and hide. “Hey Shay.”

“Hey Bryan. Just wanted to use the loo.”

Thinking as quickly as his sex-addled mind would allow, Bryan shook his head. “Uh… no. You don’t wanna do that. I… uh… left something in there that’s not fit for smelling by man or beast.”

Shane laughed. “I’ll wait for the other one, then, will I?”

“Might be an idea. Don’t want to kill you, like. We need you for the concert.”

“Thanks Bry. You’re a real friend.” Shane rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall and staring at the other cubicle. Bryan nodded, beginning to make his way down the aisle. “Oh, and by the way?”

“Yeah, man?”

Shane smiled, a funny, knowing little smile.

“It did sound like you were under a bit of strain in there. Do you think it’s right to leave Mark locked in there with something that smells that bad?”

There was a voice from behind the toilet door. It said ‘shit’.

Shane sniggered.

“Go back to your seat, Bry. Nicky was betting you’d come out first anyway, so at least you’ve done him a favour, even if Mark’s suffocating and Kian’s out ten euro.”

Bryan sat, feeling his cheeks redden.

There was laughter from the front of the plane.


End file.
